


[Podfic] That Blessed Arrangement

by akikotree



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: It’s not a huge affair. It’s hard to get caterers and wedding planners on the moon. But Carey and Killian like it that way- small and honest.This podfic was recorded as a treat for Vassalady in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, winter 2016, with permission fromthe author.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TAZ-%20that%20blessed%20arrangement%20edited%20not%20leveled.mp3).)   

## Duration

4 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TAZ-%20that%20blessed%20arrangement%20edited%20not%20leveled.mp3)  |   **Size:** 3.72 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
